


Agape Flower AU

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Other, Supergay, biLance, gaykeith, klance, lance/keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: A very rare flower that has to power to cause love flow in the air. Guess Lance is happy it was Keith.OrAnother love potion type AU





	1. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone before you read this I want you to know I'm in school and I don't have a lot of time to work on this.  
> But this story is so much better thanks to my editor<3
> 
> Enjoy! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you  
> emperor_taquito on Instagram  
> OR  
> slaReee01@gmail.com  
> For being my wonderful editor I couldn't do it without you <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Caseydambro's art and I'm making a fanfic on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Shuff goes down

Part One

Keith thought that everything was going to be easy. Well it turns out that it wasn't going to go as planned; Lance decided to distract him with something shiny.  
Lance and Keith were the only two of the Voltron team assigned to an easy going mission that involved boarding a Galra ship. They were hesitant to go only because the information they needed to retrieve was located in the main control room which would be heavily guarded by Galra soldiers; however, considering that Keith and Lance were arguably the best fighters on the team besides Shiro who was still at the castle because the black lion still refused to allow him to get in.  
Pidge put the cloak device on Lances lion so they could slip in undetected. Once they successfully infiltrated the ship, the two hid the red lion behind a few large crates that were filled with scattered drone parts. They headed into the first two rooms which were completely empty; the third however, was filled with Galra soldiers which meant the next room held their information.  
Keith grabbed Lance’s forearm and said,"You take the back and I'll take the front."  
Lance only nodded in agreement which was utterly shocking to Keith; Lance always has some sort of retort. Without much time for Keith to process, Lance whipped out the red bayard and skillfully shot at the soldiers in the back of the room who hardly seemed to notice the attack until Keith jumped down and started to attack the guards in the front. Lance was still shooting at the ones in the back while keeping Keith covered from any attacks.

Once he finally cleared every single one of the soldiers in the room, Lance spoke up," Sharp work samurai!"  
"Thanks..."

Keith felt insulted for a second until he realized it was just a joke and he brushed it off and gave Lance a soft smile while headed to the next door. Alarms blared soon after Keith opened the door; he ran in, closing it behind Lance and himself just in time. During that time, the soldiers began banging on the thick door. Keith took it upon himself to open the escape hatch and yelled at Lance, demanding him to hide. Lance did as he was told and Keith banged on the hatch with his bayard until it opened and he ran next to Lance in the hiding spot behind the hatch’s control panel; as soon as the soldiers came bursting through the door, they immediately notice the open hatch. Just as Keith planned, all but one went to chase the paladins whom they believed had gone out the hatch.

When all but one of the soldiers finally left, Keith jumped from his hiding spot and attacked the remaining soldier. Successful in his efforts, Keith and Lance ran to the panel and retrieved the information needed. Keith began heading to the door when Lance yelled out,"WAIT!"

Keith turned towards Lance, annoyed at the blue paladin and questioned,"What?"

Lance stated,"We shouldn't go out yet because the soldiers are still looking for us. It wouldn’t be a smart move to get captured just after getting what we need."

Keith sighed in agreement at his partner's statement, knowing he was right. To pass the time, Lance wanted to do something so he decided to say, "Hey mullet! Looking emo as ever!"  
And the arguing began with that sour note.


	2. The flower Appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith find the agape Flower and everything changed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my amazing editor   
> Emperor_taquito on Instagram   
> Or   
> slaReeee01@gmail.com
> 
> I wouldn't have been able to do this without you  
> <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this the second chapter of Agape Flower AU  
> And I'm so happy people like my story also follow me on Instagram   
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Love you all and Enjoy  
> <3 <3

Part 2 of “ Agape Flower AU” fanfic below

Part Two

Once again, their arguing was completely unnecessary but did help time pass. After about 10 minutes, Lance told Keith to shut up. Keith was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. 

“Keith, look over there,” Lance stated as he pointed at the illuminated orb that quickly caught the paladin’s attention.

Keith noticed something was off, the orb was like a bubble and completely purple. Lance didn't seem to notice quite as much detail. For a while the stood shoulder to shoulder, mesmerized by the alluring orb. Keith finally stuck his hand in the small opening while Lance gave Keith a look that said ‘dude what the quiznack are you doing’

Lance jumped as Keith yelped out in pain as he pulled out a deep purple rose. The thorns cut into his flesh as he grasped the flower. 

“Huh, only a flower was inside,” Keith said as he found a way to hold the rose without much distress. 

Lance had a horrible feeling about the mysterious plant while looked Keith utterly stumped.

“The thorns keep stabbing me…” Keith looked concerned as he stared at his hand; a sticky, glowing purple liquid began to flow from his hands in the places the thorns had punctured,”What is this stuff?”

The overhead speakers suddenly boomed with the commanding officer’s voice saying,” The paladins are gone you may now resume your duties.” 

Lance noticed Keith started to look uneasy and Lance had started to think the flower had poisoned him, but he calmed down and put on a serious expression and commanded, ”Keith; stop messing around, we have to leave.”

Keith felt lightheaded as the room around him began to spin, which sent his stomach spiraling; he felt as if he would throw up then and there. A few seconds passed and everything inside of him came to a halt and an overwhelming rush took over his being; he looked at Lance and froze. Keith noticed how attractive Lance was; he unintentionally let his lustful eyes scour over Lance’s figure for any sign of a flaw, but found none. Keith's heart started to pound as he prayed that Lance had not payed any mind to his ogling. Then, a thought came to him… why should he care? Not like it would hurt him to let go of himself every once and awhile. It didn't matter. Lance is the only thing that matters. Keith finally registered what Lance had said; he stood there, clutching the rose tightly in his hand. His deep purple eyes morphed into a light purple as he fell under the rose’s spell. 

“...Keith?” Lance questioned with concern as he turned to the boy before him. He noticed that Keith’s pupils had taken on the unnatural shape of a heart with an added pinkish hue to the typical black. Lance was thoroughly confused; after a few seconds, Keith’s face flushed a deep red. 

Keith felt a pause in his heart; as it started back up again, when the first heartbeat returned, he felt a pang in his chest as his eyes widened, he looked at Lance and one thought passed through his mind, I'm in love with Lance McClain.

Keith locked Lance in a gaze of endearment. Lance had a flawless build for starters; his light brown skin reminded Keith of sweet caramel, his hair resembled smooth chocolate. Keith even noticed how Lance’s hair had a tiny curl to it. Oh and don't get Keith started on those blue eyes- 

“KEITH! EARTH TO KEITH!!!” Lance hollered as loud as he could without drawing the attention of the soldiers to them; they we're back to patrolling the room where the duo previously was. 

Keith's goofy grin grew and he started to giggle like a starstruck school girl. Lance was in shock at that point; Keith had never giggled in Lance's presence. Lance found himself thinking that it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. 

Lance grabbed Keith forcefully by the arm and pulled him to the door. Keith's mind was going haywire;

OMG! He touched me! Lance's hand was on my arm! Omg, am I dreaming? I want him to touch me again! Wait… He stopped touching me… Am I gross? Does he not like me!? Did I do something wrong?! What is going on?!

Lance glanced at the rose still in Keith’s grasp and simply shook his head, blaming this newfound Keith on the flower. Lance was about to get rid of the flower when he thought better of it; they needed to find out what it was, what it was doing to Keith, and hopefully an antidote.

Keith stared at Lance, opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it quickly deeming it a bad idea. Lance sighed and spoke up.

“Keith are you ready to do this?” He said, a bit exasperated. 

“YEAH!” Keith responded without hesitation; which was not normal.

Keith slammed his hand on the pad beside the door causing it to slide open, Lance’s eyes grew wide with terror. There were about 30 soldiers that flooded the room and Keith ran in alone as the door shut behind him. Lance shot the door’s keypad, the door opened and lost power, but when he looked in, he was in complete shock. It had only been a minute and Keith already took down 15 soldiers.

Lance shot at some from behind until he himself was almost shot in the head; the blast missed by an inch. Keith saw the scenario play out; his eyes turned cold as he took the remaining 10 out in under 20 seconds. Once Keith had finished, he ran to Lance and his love struck expression returned. The light pink eyes, the tiny hearts, and the bold blush. Lance notice Keith was no longer holding the flower but he had tucked behind his left ear.

A frantic,” Are You Okay!?!” flooded from Keith’s worried lips.

“Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking,” Lance muttered, still in shock from everything that happened a mere moment before.

They managed to get into the room where they held the red lion, but its guard was up; Lance knew the room was filled with soldiers Galra soldiers. He was attacked and struck in his upper thigh with a laser gun. Lance noticed Keith disappeared and started to panic. The guards ran off in another direction and said,”Look! The red one has touch the flower!”

“You mean the…”

“YES THE AGAPE FLOWER!”

Lance froze and began to analyze Keith’s behavior after touching the flower.

A soldier asked out of curiosity,”What's the Agape flower?”

“The Agape flower is a flower that holds the power to make a person be completely aware of their internal longing for a person and causes them to do anything and everything for that person, he's gonna be a lovestruck fool ‘till the poison to wears off.”

“But what is he doing?!?”

“He going to set of a bomb in the control room and destroy this entire ship…”

 

Lance hurried into his lion and went to the hatch Keith opened. That's when he looked in and saw Keith. Keith was having the most extensive mood swings Lance has ever seen. Lance heard the numbers;

10

9 

“KEITH COME HERE!” Lance screamed to Keith frantically.

8

Keith looked over realized it was Lance and sprinted.

7

Run. 

6

Keep running.

5

Almost

4 

There

3

Keith slid into the hatch and fell into Lance’s arms 

2 

Lance shut the door as fast as he could.

1

Lance flew away with Keith in his arms.

0

The ship was obliterated within seconds.

The duo calmed down after taking a deep breath and Keith gave into his rehashing thoughts ’I need Lance’.

Keith approached his partner as he saw him looking out the window in front of them; only because the lion was in autopilot. Lance jumped, startled by Keith as he noticed him standing behind him looking as if he was under a spell, as Lance liked to think of it. 

“Lance..,” Keith said in a sweet shy tone.

“What is it Keith,” Lance turned to face his body towards the other paladin,”Keith?”

Keith lunged at Lance grabbing his arm and clinging to it while resting his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance’s face lit up like a fire as he looked at Keith and Keith gazed back with a look Lance was unable to describe. Keith let out a giggle; his hands were still oozing out the purple liquid from the flower that was placed lightly in Keith's hair.

“HeHeHe!”

Lance had one thought and whispered it so the red paladin was unable to comprehend his worries.

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be out soon
> 
> See you till then :)  
>  Thanks for reading


	3. The flower wears off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on another mission and the flower wears off.... but how?!?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much you amazing person you for being my editor  
> emperor_taquito  
> Or  
> slaReeee01@gmail.com  
> <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 1 more part to go hopefully will be posted in the next 24 hours.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Enjoy

Part Three

The trip back to the castle was rather odd as Keith stayed positioned in Lance's lap the entire way. Lance had to continually remind himself that Keith actually loved him with or without this flower as the guard's statements swirled about in his mind. As soon as the duo returned to the castle, they returned the red lion to its respective hangar.

Lance shuffled out of red with a massive blush consuming his caramel skin; the utterly lovestruck Keith clung to Lance in any way he could manage. The paladin of the red lion moved as quickly as Keith would allow to explain to Allura what they had been through in excruciating detail.

“Keith, Lance how’d the mission go?” Allura was lucky the first to greet the two.

“Wonderful!” Keith squealed joyously. 

“Here's the information Allura,” Lance said while handing her the chip they had retrieved.

“Good job paladins-” The princess was interrupted as Lance grabbed her arm with Keith still clutching his other arm and dragged them out of the hangar room to his room slamming the door behind them.

“Allura, we’ve got a big problem,” Lance said as he pointed frantically to Keith.

“Hmmm, why do you say that,” Allura quizzed in confusion; the same confusion mirrored across her face. At that point, Keith looked bored and extremely jealous. 

“Keith was pricked by the agape flower!” Lance’s face was blazing crimson as he flung his arms about in dismay.

“Okay... So what? Keith doesn't lik-,” Allura froze as Keith slipped out of the corner to wind his arms around Lance’s middle to hug him from behind, ”Oh...oh! Oh my God!”

Allura lifted Keith up bridal style and carried him out of the room quickly. Keith was baffled and instantly was struggling to get back to Lance but was unable to weasel out of Allura’s grasp. Lance heard Allura holler from the hallway, ”CORAN WE need an observation pod immediately!”

As Lance finally arrived where they had taken Keith, he was passed out on a bed with odd looking tubes attached in various places. The rest of the team had already heard the news and came to ask more questions.

“What's up with him?” Pidge asked.

“For you all to understand; he was pricked by a rose that has a poison that acts as an amplifier for internalized emotions of attraction.”

“Hmm... welp, I need Keith’s help now, not later.” Shiro stated with a matter of importance.

Pidge said, ”Hunk, Allura, come with me; I need you guys for something.”

Lance was left with Coran.

“Hey number 3.”

“Yes Coran.”

“There's an antidote.”

“There is?!”

“I haven't figured it out quite yet, but hopefully I'll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Thanks Coran I appreciate it!”

Lance was just about to leave the room as Allura blocked his path, “Lance, you and Keith need to go to the control room to help me with a mission.”

“Why Keith and I?”

Allura spoke in an annoyed tone,”Because, Keith can access the Galra’s doors.”

“Still why me?”

“Once again, he's under a spell and he will only listen to you; as long as you keep him under control, we know he won't do anything stupid.”

“Fine you win this time Allura.”

“Haha, you would go anyways.”

“Fair point.”

Lance had Keith changed into his paladin armor before they hopped in red and headed off.

Allura explained to them that a member of the blade of marmora was at the base and gave strict instructions not to attack anyone inside of the base. 

“Unless it is an absolute must, refrain from fighting anyone you come across. Report to me over your coms as soon as you reach the room. I will notify the Blade of Marmora members to give the signal; you will recognize it when you hear it. You will locate them and receive the coordinates that lead to the whereabouts of Prince Lotor and Haggar.” Allura stressed the importance to Lance.

Lance in turned to explain to Keith, making sure he understood the mission. Keith made it clear he understood as they arrived at the smallest of the Galra bases that they had encountered yet.

“Ok Keith you know what to do.” Lance said as a statement more than a question.

“Yup now let's go.” Keith spoke as he was getting ready to sneak in.

They got in no problem they used a teladuv to get inside undetected; it went through without a hitch.

“What are we gonna do with the traitor?”A Galra soldier questioned.

“I don't know boss. But we know someone is coming to retrieve info so we'll know when they arrive.” A smaller Galra soldier answered.

When the smaller person left, Keith and Lance heard the boss say, ”B-O-M”

Keith was first to jump from his hiding spot to inquire, ”You are the blade of marmora?”

“Correct; now here, take this.” The Blade member replied as he handed Keith a heavy block.

“What is this?” Keith gestured to the block.

“A block made by the Alcary, they said that it held all of the information they had to assist in our fight against the Galra Empire.” The Blade of Marmora member explained, ”Now go quickly”

Keith and Lance were about to run out until he heard Keith giggle. Oh. Great. Lance was completely done with Keith at that point; he had stopped trying anymore and simply scooped Keith up bridal style.

“Your really pretty, hehehe,” Keith said as he was in Lance's arms. 

“And I smell good I know,” Lance grumbled; however, he couldn't help but keep his face from turning a crimson shade.

Lance continued walking until he looked at Keith who was looking up at him with a smile on his face. It was a simple, genuine smile. Which is the exact smile that struck Lance in the heart. Keith opened and closed his mouth as if me wanted to say something but he never uttered a word. 

Lance was about to speak.

“Kiss me,” Keith demanded sweetly, as if it was no big deal.

Thank the lord Lance was walking into the lion with Keith. But, he was to caught up in the moment; he never realized he was in the lion; Lance had forgotten about Keith and his current clingy nature.   
Regardless of Lance’s preferences, Keith had determined that he would cling to his back like a baby koala to its mother.

Lance couldn’t help it, he was already flustered and Keith just demanded a kiss from him! Lance has ever since the Garrison; it was painfully obvious to all those except Keith and his thick hide. Lance had wanted Keith’s attention so badly he started a rivalry that he never would have made with another person. He never knew Keith well; he only knew him when they met in the Garrison and everyone was always talking about how amazing Keith was.

The only way that Lance thought Keith would notice him was trying to one up the gifted Keith. Lance made everything into a way to force Keith to notice him whether it be how many more girls the Cuban boy could score than him or which could get the buddy spot with each teacher. One day, Lance ended up feeling bad for Keith and was nice to him when the poor boy was surrounded with kids that would always talk down to him as if he was the scum of the earth; when they had the chance, they would run up to him and throw him question after question without mercy. That was the worst day of Lance’s life.

“Hey guys. Can you give Keith a break for once? He had a hard day and wants some time to be left alone.” Lance said in a bone chilling tone, which caused everyone to shiver and bolt away in different directions. 

Keith walked past Lance and muttered beneath his breath, “Thank you Lance.”

Lance looked at Keith as he wandered past. Was Keith blushing? Lance McClain made Keith; Keith Kogane blush?!? Whatever it was, it held no meaning seeing as Keith was gone the next day.

Lance snapped back into reality; he remembered the old Keith he knew, he wanted the old Keith back, but now he had he Keith he wanted back then; one that wanted him, loved him, but then he remembered one important fact. It was all fake. Lance felt his heart shatter at the realization that he had been concealing deep within his mind. He wanted to cry but he had to stay composed; for Keith’s sake. He refused to allow himself to abuse Keith’s state. He sounded more surprised and harsh then he intended; his teenage emotions were driving him crazy,” NO! Absolutely not!”

“But how come? ”Keith questioned in a frail voice that screamed innocence.

Lance completely lost it, ”I can’t! You don’t love me, and if I did you’d be mad at me! I can’t risk that!” Lance said infuriated by his emotions and morals colliding. Keith must have caught on as he spoke softly, attempting to calm Lance.

“Scared, Lancey Lance?”

Keith laid one hand to rest on Lance's shoulder and his other was placed beneath Lance’s chin so Lance was forced to look Keith straight in his eyes. Lance sat Keith on the ground but his arm was at a stand still, placed on Keith’s back while slightly dropping Keith into a dip. Lance’s expression beamed while Keith had a small simple smile that he wore so perfectly. Lance refused to hold back any longer; he stayed silent and allowed Keith to kiss him. 

His lips were everything Lance had ever dreamed of; so petite and smooth as if they were made for Lance’s lips alone. Lance put his hands around Keith’s hips and pulled him in hoping to satisfy Keith’s request. Keith placed his arms around Lance’s shoulders to better sturdy himself. They shared a simple kiss. Lance felt Keith was slowly pulling away until suddenly he shoved Lance away with his hand and yelled,”Lance? What the hell was that for?!”

Lance and Keith were both bright red and both were both felt the awkward air so Lance screamed, “What? You started it!!”

Just then Lance got a message from Cora and he said,”The antidote is a kiss from the user.

Keith had a blast of memories of the day and ran away as soon as they got back to the hangar. 

Lance dashed straight over to Pidge, handing her the flower that had long lost its glow and simply looked dead, a deep purple took place of the lively shade it had been prior.

 

Pidge, I have a problem and I need you to help me fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for part 3  
> I hope you Enjoyed it.  
> Also thanks again to my beautiful editor<3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> Part 4 will hopefully out soon(Part 4 is the Last part)   
> (I may continue it idk)


	4. The Final Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower wore off now what, and what is the big issues and how do they solve it???  
> Or   
> Keith and Lance talk after the situation is over 
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS YOU SO MUCH   
> emperor_taquito on Instagram   
> or  
> slaReee01@gmail.com   
> Hit them up cause they are awesome!  
> ALSO THANK FOR BEING MY AMAZING EDITOR THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE WORKING ON THIS STORY WITH YOU!  
> <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story!
> 
> Go and follow me on Instagram   
> @lance_space_mommy  
> HMU I always have time to talk!
> 
> Also check out my other story I'll be trying to make more but who knows.  
> ENJOY YOU BEAUTIFUL BEANS!!  
> <3

Pidge and Lance were by the agape flower which stayed its lifeless dull purple color from before. 

“Hmm,” Pidge managed to muster a small sound.

Lance and Pidge both noticed that the reading the computer showed seemed different from the first reading from when the flower was glowing, but what would you expect if the flower is pretty much dead.

“What, what is it?” Lance pleaded urgently.

“The readings have changed dramatically.” Pidge replied monotonically.

“So what does it say now?”

“It’s a rare flower from the planet Szerelem. The flower contains a poison that causes the victim to have amplified emotions; however, the poison is only active if the victim’s true love is present…”

Lance was utterly shocked by that point. Keith loved him. Well, he did make Keith blush that one day back at the Garrison. Keith always seemed so sad and uncomfortable whenever Lance would try to outsmart him or one up him in every way possible. 

Oh My God… I was hurting Keith’s feelings! Keith must not have remembered when I broke down and confessed my love to him; he must have only remembered what he was thinking at that time. 

Lance had not minded until he realized Keith thought he didn’t reciprocate those same feelings. Lance had a flurry of emotions pass over his mind, but two specific feelings stood out among the others; fluster and hurt. 

He waited for that famous shit eating smirk to appear over his small friend’s face but no such thing appeared. Pidge had been waiting for the realization to happen in Lance’s mind and heart. Then she just had to wait for the serious time to pass so she could once again act as his annoying little sister.

“Hey Pidge.”

“Yes Lance?”

“Where’s Keith?”

“He’s in his room at the moment.”

“Thanks Pidge.”

“Hey, Lance!” Pidge whipped around with a kind smile and a rose in hand.

“What?” Lance questioned in the doorway to face Pidge jogging to catch him before he could leave.

“Take this.” She handed Lance a rose.

“How’d y-”

“Science. Now go to Keith; he needs you.” Pidge finally had that shit eating grin covering her face as Lance gave her a blushing messy grin and left to find Keith.

Just as Lance expected, Keith was sitting quietly in his room, hanging onto his thoughts as his only companion. His door stood wide open, prepared for someone to enter. Lance walked in to see Keith away from the door, looking at the wall with his face contorted in deep in thought. A few seconds passed and a pout formed across the raven haired boy’s lips. 

“Keith!”

Keith went wide eyed, looking to see Lance in his doorway gave him a dusty blush on his beautiful pale skin.

Lance approached Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith’s body remained still but his head lowered as if he was ashamed to show himself. He locked his gaze on the ground, hoping not to look into the blue abyss of the cuban boy’s eyes. Neither of them smiled. Lance gave Keith a regret filled pitiful frown. While Keith had the expression that everyone notoriously gives when upset with themselves. Keith still held his hands closed and kept them close to his chest from when he was thinking.

Lance couldn’t bare the silence any longer. “Look we need to talk about what happened on that mission.”

It had been two days since the two had even been in the same room. Keith thought he was truly over Lance in the time they had appart. Lance had faced a heartbreak along with homesickness and the fear of imminent death around every corner; he had hauled up in his sound proof quarters to cry himself to sleep the past few nights. Keith did the same but instead of suffering from homesickness, it was losing the family he had just made.

Lance looked at Keith who held his eyes sealed shut and brows furrowed with a red face while murmuring, ”Well, I don’t want to…”

“Keith-”

“No this is a living quiznak we’re in and of course I had to be stupid and get poisoned by a flower that amplifies feelings for the one I already l-”

Tears were streaming down Keith’s face as he opened his eyes which to Lance were still just as beautiful to look at and get lost in as ever. Keith dropped his defenses by lowering his posture and putting his arms down to his sides; he looked as if he was slowly crumbling on the inside. His lips and face showed how upset he was, to top it off, a beautiful red blush coated his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“No. Do you even know how humiliating that was for me? I forced myself onto you… I doubt you even care about me anyways. I was so stupid and-,” Keith spoke but was soon cut off.

Lance brought out the rose that Pidge handed him from behind his back where it hid. The rose itself was a masterpiece but when he laid it delicately, the rose was no longer the masterpiece it once was compared to Keith. Yes, the deep blood red flower was beautiful, it was just the color that would instantly remind Lance of Keith. Lance wiped the tears away from Keith’s eyes and caressed Keith’s cheek with his other soft, warm hand.

“Keith- what are you talking about?”

Lance rested his forehead to Keith’s with a genuine smile that stabbed the raven haired boy in the heart like a sharp blade. Keith had a frown tinting his lips as he was enthralled with everything Lance was saying. Keith had wide eyes as he looked Lance straight in his ocean eyes. His face bloomed a reddish hue.

“You aren’t stupid, you’re sweet,” Anyone who heard could even tell there was love in Lance’s voice as he looked at the dazzling boy before him.

Keith jumped back slightly with a shocked face, the blush remaining over his pale cheeks. Lance stared so deeply in the smaller boy’s eyes that could see himself in the reflection of Keith's eyes.

“You mean the world to me Keith. I Love You.” Lance meant every word that danced from his tongue. 

Keith ran into Lance’s chest, shoving his head into Lance’s shirt making his speech muffled by the fabric, ”I-I love you too…”

“I know.”

Lance lifted Keith’s chin with a tender touch and kissed him softly. He showed Keith he really loved him with or without the poison of the flower.

They love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story thank you so much to reading it all. Hope you enjoyed it also remember to give some love to my editor!!!  
> ^^^
> 
> Love you all hope to talk to you soon!!!  
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a long time to get this all figured out and I'm so happy I can share it with you.


End file.
